Dance Your Heart Out
by shining star21
Summary: I faced the most difficult decision of my life, possibly my existence. I could either spend the rest of my days with the love of my life, or I could live my dream, a dream I’ve had since I was a little girl.


Prologue and Chapter 1

I faced the most difficult decision of my life, possibly my existence. I could either spend the rest of my days with the love of my life, or I could live my dream, a dream I've had since I was a little girl.

* * *

"Let's start it again from the top, girls! Ready, 5, 6, 7, 8!" My dance instructor announced. We were rehearsing for our recital. Our show was tomorrow and we needed all the practice time we could get. I'd spend hours a day in this tiny little studio. Ever since I could walk I was brought to this studio here in Forks. It was called Delia's Dance, very original I know. "Ok, girls, I'll see you tomorrow night ready to perform at the high school!" Our instructor said, ending class. I stepped out of the studio with a film of sweat on my forehead. I released my hair from the tight bun, took of my ballet shoes, and put on my street shoes. I walked out the doors where I faced a very dazzling Edward.

"Hello, love." He greeted me.

"I don't know how you were able to talk me into letting you pick me up when I look so bad and sweaty."

"Au contraire, I think you look amazing as always." He said, kissing me. I melted into his arms. I couldn't decide whether I loved it or hated it. I hated how he had the whole dazzling thing over me, but I absolutely adored him. "What do you think about taking a walk?" he asked.

"Where?" I questioned. Not that it mattered. I'd be fine anywhere, as long as he was there with me.

"Our meadow."

"Let's go!" I said like an overly excited three-year-old. Regardless, I hoped onto his back and squeezed my eyes shut as he sprinted towards the meadow, our meadow.

"We're here." He announced. The meadow seemed even more beautiful than the last time we were here. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass swayed from side to side tickling my knees. I collapsed onto the ground and let my lungs fill up with the fresh woodsy air. I loved coming here. I was able to relieve from all my stress and worries. Edwards sauntered towards me. He gracefully collapsed next to me. I have no idea how someone is able to 'gracefully collapse' but Edward was able to pull it off, as were all of the Cullens. We sat there, talked, and just stared into each other's eyes.

"We should probably head back to civilization." I commented. "It's starting to get dark out and my show premiers tomorrow."

"We should start heading back." Edward agreed. "I lost track of time." We both got up and I was about to hop onto his back when I heard a nearby bush rustle. My heartbeat sped up and in response the rustling got closer. Edward growled and through my motionless body on his back.

"It was probably just some animal." I muttered to myself. No matter how many times I told myself that, I wasn't able to convince my brain. What kind of animal, besides me, would be stupid enough to get that close to a vampire? The answer is none. There was no wind, so it couldn't have just been a mere draft, could it? In no time we were out of the woods and in Edward's car. "What was that back there?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it was just the wind." Edward said with his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him.

"Edward, there was no wind. I would've felt the draft."

"I don't know, Bella. If anything it was probably just some stupid bunny." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Don't lie to me! I know you know what was back there. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Just stay out of the woods, okay?" Edward pleaded. I huffed. I would never win. "Promise me."

"Fine, I promise." I muttered. I stared out of the window for the rest of the ride. Why wouldn't he tell me? What was the big deal? Why did everything have to be a big secret?

"We're here." Edward announced.

"Thanks." I whispered. I jumped out of his car and strolled towards the door where I saw Charlie's figure waiting for me.

"I'll be waiting." Edward called to me before he sped off back to his house. I walked inside where I was met with a very angry Charlie.

"Where have you been?" he shouted. "You were supposed to be back at five!"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I apologized.

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"No." I whispered.

"It's past nine. You were supposed to be here five hours ago."

"Sorry, Charlie, I'm just a teenager. We make mistakes and lose track of time every once in a while."

"Well, next time try to be a teenager with a better concept of time."

"Kay." I replied as I made my sandwich. I shoved down my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Night, Bells." Charlie called from his room.

"Night, Dad." I turned off my lamp and turned around to find Edward sitting in my windowsill.

"You should go to bed, Bella." Edward cooed as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not until you tell me what was back there." I yawned.

"It was a bunny." Edward admitted.

"The truth Edward, please."

"It was a man eating bunny."

"You're hurting me more than protecting me."

"Bella, trust me with this. I don't need you worrying. Let me worry."

"Please." I pleaded, batting my eyelashes.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Alice." I said as an evil smirk crawled onto my face.

"And what if she doesn't know?" Edward questioned.

"You guys tell each other everything."

"Um, uh." He stammered. I had him and he knew it. I had him wrapped around my little finger. "She won't tell you."

"I'm sure I'll find a way." That was the end of our conversation. I laid down and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
